


Fluent in Sarcasm

by dewekbwankies (suicidalzombie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalzombie/pseuds/dewekbwankies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to convince Derek that all sixteen year olds are fluent in sarcasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluent in Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> For [Chloe](https://twitter.com/chloe_Meredith), the awesomely sarcastic half of @TheAlphasTriskelion on Twitter, who agrees with me that it is _always_ Peter Hale’s fault.
> 
> This is quite possibly the shortest thing I have ever written and is a few words over a drabble, therefore, I tagged it as 'ficlet'.

“Sarcasm just flows out of my mouth,” Stiles insists, and it does nothing to make Derek look any less surly. “It’s not an option!”

“Not an option,” Derek echoes, watching Stiles as he’s doing his flailing gesturing bit that has become his trademark. As if in doing so, he was driving his point home. Except he wasn’t.He believed that all sixteen year olds spoke nothing but sarcasm and that there really is nothing that can be done about it.

Except, there is something, and it is something that Derek is rather good at: kissing Stiles solely with the intent of shutting him up.

“It’s like word v—“ Stiles finds himself cut off as Derek invades his personal space, pressing him in against the metal loft door and kissing him hard. Stiles almost protests but it’s cut off when Derek seems to predict this and bites at Stiles’ lower lip. His protests are turned into soft sounds that were very much not protests.

Derek kisses him until he feels Stiles relax against his chest, hands seeking clutching at Derek’s forearms. His own arms are wrapped loosely around Stiles’ waist and he can’t help but sneak a grope at his arse. He smiles at the indignant protest Stiles makes, and then the kiss is broken as abruptly as it began.

“I might be fluent in sarcasm, but you’re fluent in teasing,” Stiles protested, though his body certainly isn’t protesting any of the attention it was getting.

Derek just smirks, walking them into the bedroom and pushing Stiles roughly down on the bed. “I never said anything about teasing.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://nixyrumancek.tumblr.com) or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/lycanthrosexual) <3


End file.
